Wake Up
by waterlily12
Summary: She never loathed hospitals as much as she did now. She wanted nothing more but to be anywhere but in that blasted building, but she can't. Not when she was waiting for a certain agent to wake up so that she could give him an earful. Oneshot. Corruptedshipping.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

Faitsu never has a reason to loathe the white walls that enclosed that small space that encircled that white bed, nor the unpleasant chemical smell that wafted through her nose.

Not when she was there before.

Not even when her mom was there before.

But now she has a reason to hate, to spite it with everything that she got and more.

Her hands clutched tightly on the hem of her skirt as she sat stiffly in that room that belonged to the bloody hospital. What she would give to get out of there and never come back, but she couldn't. She wouldn't.

Her eyes traveled from the foot of the bed, to the machinery that taunted her with it's slow, but rhythmic beeps, to the IV fluid dripping into the same tune over and over again.

She bit into her bottom lip, her eyes filled with an ocean of worries as it landed on the person who looked sound asleep on that stupidly plain bed. However, she knew that the person was has been asleep too long. Weeks perhaps - or was it months?

Faitsu has long lost count of how long he was unconscious for. She was mostly fretting over the injuries that the body had sustained the first time she saw him admitted in the hospital - or how he was doing - or how she might miss the moment he wakes up - if he ever that is.

"... Idiot." She muttered, her voice reflected how much she loathed - yet worried - for the person currently in a deep lull as if there wasn't a care in the world.

In her eyes, the man was an annoying prick. He always manages to get under Faitsu's skin no matter when and where. He always came up with the most ridiculous plans, and _she_ always ended up taking part in it without much of a complaint escaping her lips. She was that much of a pushover.

But even if Faitsu didn't have a good impression of him, it didn't mean she hated him. In fact, it was quite the opposite - though she's still in denial, but that was besides the point.

He was supposed to be strong, cunning, and - to her dismay - manipulative. He had never failed to amaze her in what he could do, ranging from as simple as baking to as impossible as being a freakin' _high ranking private investigator of the International Police._ At a damn young too for god's sake. Imagine her overwhelming shock when he reveled who he really was, or when he _arrested_ her for her previous affiliation with a criminal organization

Faitsu let a shaking sigh escape her lips as she stares at his peaceful face, but she didn't like the bandages around his head and scratched up face that refused to heal, nor did she like the fact that he was so still.

He was always so lively, a complete one eighty from her, that she had a hard time accepting that this was the same person.

The smirk that she so wished to wipe off of his face was replaced by a neutral thin line. She never knew how she wanted to see it again - or how his eyes held a twinkle whenever he finds amusement in her.

"You're not supposed to be like this." Faitsu mumbled, loosening her fist for a second to hovered it over the man's lifeless hand and trembling while she contemplates whether or not to hold it. She had did this act so many times during her visit, and so many times she retracted.

With a bit of mental push, she decides to place her hand over his and she shiver at the chillness it gave her. It used to be so warm...

Just for a second, she thinks, or maybe a few minutes.

She hated this. "You should just look at yourself now."

She starts to hold his hand in his, softly as if she is afraid of waking him up - though that's exactly what she wants.

In her eyes, he was supposed to be invincible.

Not once did she see his shoulders slump in defeat - even with all the burden he carries.

Not once did she see him crumble down in despair.

Not once did she ever see him give up.

Just seeing him all battered up cause tears to well up in her. "Stupid. Why did you have to do that? Why do you always do whatever you want?"

When she was told of what exactly transpired that caused all of this, she couldn't help but blame herself. It was her fault after all. It always was and always will be.

She seems to cause trouble for everyone. Even to the man who's able to look death straight in the eye in the most hopeless situations and find a way out of it.

"I was happy." Faitsu continues one her one-sided conversation. "After that crazy fiasco with Team Plasma, I was finally able to find where I should go. You were the one who held me see it."

She tries to keep her tears from escape, her hand tightening around his hand. "I was happy! Why did you have to go and find the one person that I told you not to? He escaped again, so what? I got my answers and you finished your mission. Did him escaping make a dent on your perfect record made you push for further investigation? I don't understand you at all..."

Her tears are starting to fall and she uses her free hand to wipe it away.

"Two years." She stated. "Two years since I've seen you like this. Not since that day you decided to throw caution to the wind. Who told you to jump into that blast like an idiot? Couldn't you just not look for trouble every single chance you get? I thought you're supposed to be wiser as you get older!"

When she had heard about his state of being, she felt all of her energy leaving her. She remembered the panic that overtook her as she saw his body.

"Visiting you is even more troublesome, you know?" Faitsu ranted. "They wouldn't let me in because I have no relation with you other than - than friends."

She chuckles as she remembers how frustrated she was that day. "I always punched the light out of the receptionist if one of your co-workers didn't step in."

"The point is," Faitsu gave the man a forlorn look. "I felt like an idiot for worrying about you. But I can't help it."

She sighed as she rest her other hand over his arm and grips it gently yet tightly. "So please..."

Her voice started to become hoarse, on the verge of breaking. "Wake up."

"You've been sleeping for long enough."

"I want that annoying prick back."

"That headstrong prick that gives me the impression that he can do anything in the world."

"Please..."

She buries her face in his hand. "Give me back that Rakutsu..."

Then, as if her plead was finally heard reached a higher being, the dull rhythm of the heart monitor takes a more upbeat tune.

* * *

 **I just love corruptedshipping and wish that I can read more of it. Seriously, why can't I find more fanfics on this?**

 **And I'm just trying to loosen my mind right now. I can't seem to get anything out into words for my other stories... ugh. It took me days just to write a chapter these days...**


End file.
